


You bring me back again

by sasaneki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Flash Fic Collection, Lemon, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasaneki/pseuds/sasaneki
Summary: Quante volte avrebbe voluto afferrarla, tirarla a sé, respirare il suo odore dolce e intenso e assaporare le sue labbra, mentre le teneva il viso fra le mani.Avrebbe davvero voluto saggiare con le dita la consistenza della sua pelle, percorrere con i polpastrelli le sue curve sinuose e morbide.Quante volte avrebbe voluto che i propri sentimenti venissero ricambiati.Jiraiya, a volte, non poteva fare a meno di pensarci.





	You bring me back again

  
  
  
  
**_You bring me back again_ **

  
  
  
**#01**. **Envy**

Quante volte avrebbe voluto afferrarla, tirarla a sé, respirare il suo odore dolce e intenso e assaporare le sue labbra, mentre le teneva il viso fra le mani.  
Avrebbe davvero voluto saggiare con le dita la consistenza della sua pelle, percorrere con i polpastrelli le sue curve sinuose e morbide.  
Quante volte avrebbe voluto che i propri sentimenti venissero ricambiati.  
Jiraiya, a volte, non poteva fare a meno di pensarci.  
Forse le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente se avesse compiuto scelte differenti.  
Invece si era fatto da parte, aveva rinunciato a lei per inseguire i propri obiettivi, perché in fin dei conti era un ninja con un’intera vita da vanti.  
Per cui chissà quante belle donne avrebbe potuto incontrare negli anni, si era detto.  
Eppure, quando vedeva Tsunade intrecciare la mano con quella di Dan, ridere sinceramente ad una sua battuta e baciarlo castamente sull’angolo della bocca, il cuore gli si stringeva appena e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi come sarebbe stato se ci fosse stato lui al posto di quell’uomo.

  
  
**#02. Tears**   


Nel momento in cui Tsunade apprese della morte di Nawaki, fu Jiraiya la prima persona dalla quale cercò conforto. La prima persona con la quale si abbandonò inesorabilmente alle lacrime, spontaneamente e senza vergogna, mentre un manto gelido le accarezzava crudelmente la pelle.  
Jiraiya la strinse forte fra le braccia, mentre avvertì la maglia inumidirsi e quel corpo essere scosso da singhiozzi violenti. Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a proferire alcuna parola di conforto. Ogni frase che pensava gli sembrava superflua, inutile. Lui, che non perdeva mai occasione di aprire bocca, per la prima volta si ritrovò incapace di dire qualcosa.  
La strinse soltanto più forte a sé, consapevole che comunque non sarebbe bastato e che solo il tempo avrebbe lenito quel dolore.  
«Mi dispiace» le sussurrò, la voce carica di rammarico.  
Non fu capace di fare altro, se non cullarla fra le proprie braccia.

  
  
**#03. Fault**   


Alla fine della missione la vide rientrare nell’accampamento, zoppicante, con una gamba che sanguinava copiosamente e i pantaloni squarciati sulla coscia sinistra. Ma quello sembrava davvero essere l’ultimo dei problemi di Tsunade.  
Gli occhi spalancati fissi a terra, terrorizzati, mentre brividi intensi le scuotevano il corpo.  
Jiraiya si avvicinò di corsa, chiedendo al ninja che la sorreggeva cosa fosse successo. Ma prima che quello potesse aprire bocca, le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere sugli zigomi sporchi di terra della kunoichi, disegnando solchi al proprio passaggio.  
«Tsunade, sei ferita… devi essere medicata—»  
«Dan è morto… ed è stata colpa mia».  
Continuò a ripeterlo come un mantra finché i sensi non la abbandonarono, facendole perdere conoscenza e gettandola nell’oblio.  
Forse, lì avrebbe avuto un attimo di pace prima di risvegliarsi e ritrovarsi immersa in quell’incubo.

  
  
**#04. Apathy**   


Da quell’istante era stato tutto una rovinosa caduta verso la propria disfatta, verso la perdita progressiva del proprio autocontrollo e di qualsiasi sua convinzione. Nemmeno il lavoro di medico riusciva più a darle qualche soddisfazione, dal momento che la sua emofobia era irrimediabilmente peggiorata, facendole detestare una delle cose che aveva sempre amato di più.  
Se prima Tsunade aveva qualche certezza, ora non ne aveva più nessuna, ormai tutte trasformatesi inesorabilmente in polvere e spazzate via da un vento gelido che si era impossessato di lei, rendendola di fatto un’altra persona. Persino lei stentava a riconoscere il proprio riflesso allo specchio.  
Da quel giorno si era sentita così svuotata e stanca. Un terreno arido sul quale sentiva non sarebbe più cresciuto nulla.  
Jiraiya, d’altro canto, non si era mai sentito così impotente. Perché vederla così apatica lo rendeva triste e anche un po’ arrabbiato. Principalmente con se stesso, poiché non riusciva a fare nulla per migliorare quella situazione.

  
  
**#05. Cowardice**   


Fissò l’orologio appeso alla parete spoglia della stanza di quella locanda. Le lancette segnavano la mezzanotte passata e lei era appena tornata dalla sala giochi.  
Un sorriso amaro piegò le sue labbra al pensiero di quanto potesse risultare triste agli occhi degli altri. Anche se, ad essere onesta, quello le interessava relativamente.  
Aveva mollato tutto, era fuggita da Konoha senza dire niente, senza spiegare nulla. Era stata vigliacca e patetica, doveva riconoscerlo. Eppure non voleva più mettere piede in quel villaggio che una volta aveva tanto amato e ora detestava.  
Anche se, forse, avrebbe dovuto dare qualche spiegazione a Jiraiya prima di sparire nel nulla. Dopotutto glielo doveva, perché in qualche modo le era sempre stato accanto e, a conti fatti, era sempre stata la prima persona dalla quale aveva cercato conforto quando ne aveva avuto il bisogno. Un conforto che non le era mai stato negato, perché Jiraiya, nonostante le apparenze, aveva un cuore grande.  
 _Da quando sono diventata così meschina?_

  
  
**#06. Simulation**   


Fra tutte le persone che poteva incontrare, s’imbatté proprio in lui, in quella locanda di un villaggio sperduto. Non vedeva Jiraiya da anni e non credeva che si sarebbe ritrovata a dover sostenere quella specie di interrogatorio, dal momento che il sannin non si era fatto sfuggire l’occasione di chiederle come se la passasse, soprattutto dopo che lei se n’era andata senza dargli una spiegazione.  
Eppure, lui non pareva serbarle rancore. Piuttosto sembrava sollevato e felice di averla rivista. Troppo ingenuo, o forse troppo buono. Tsunade non lo aveva mai compreso davvero.  
«Diamine, sto bene!» sbottò «Non c’è bisogno che ti preoccupi per me. Sto bene».  
Forse non fu abbastanza convincente, perché aveva la costante impressione che Jiraiya continuasse a trattarla fin _troppo_ gentilmente, come se avesse avuto paura di romperla, come se gli risultasse difficile crederle.  
E, in effetti, Jiraiya non aveva tutti i torti.  
Le sorrise, fingendo di crederle, poiché sapeva bene che certe ferite non si erano ancora rimarginate e lei era divenuta una gran bugiarda.

  
  
**#07. Travel**   


Non vedeva Tsunade da anni. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva incontrata, in una locanda di un piccolo villaggio, durante uno dei suoi viaggi.  
Ad essere onesto si era chiesto come stava, quanto fosse cambiata, se certe ferite si fossero in qualche modo rimarginate, nonostante l’ultima volta le avesse assicurato di stare bene.  
Era stata la prima persona che gli era venuta in mente di cercare per trovare un degno sostituto del terzo hokage, perché sapeva che nessuno, meglio di lei, avrebbe potuto ricoprire quella carica. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile per Tsunade accettare un peso del genere. Specialmente dopo che ogni sua certezza era crollata e ogni suo ideale era stato tradito.  
Eppure, Jiraiya aveva intrapreso comunque quel viaggio che non sapeva se lo avrebbe portato davvero a destinazione.

  
  
**#08. Lie**   


Tsunade lo baciò con una certa urgenza. Il sakè le aveva annebbiato il raziocinio e lei non era stata in grado di controllarsi. Ma la cosa non le importava.  
Insinuò le mani fra quei capelli candidi e schiuse le labbra, cercando la lingua dell’altro ma senza trovarla.  
«Non è questo che vuoi» le sussurrò rocamente a fior di labbra.  
«E invece sì!» rispose fermamente. Provò di nuovo a baciarlo, senza successo.  
«Stai solo cercando un palliativo. Per quanto io ti desideri, non sono disposto a ricoprire il ruolo di sostituto».  
«Non è così!»  
«Puoi mentire a me, non mi interessa, ma non mentire anche a te stessa».  
La kunoichi si staccò da lui definitivamente e percepì nascere in lei una rabbia ingiustificata.  
«Non sapevo avessi imparato a leggere la mente delle persone, Jiraiya. La prossima volta lascerò che sia tu a prendere tutte le mie decisioni, d’accordo?!» ribatté caustica «Buonanotte».  
Chiuse la porta e si accasciò sulle proprie gambe.  
Le parole di Jiraiya l’avevano colpita come un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
Si sentì umiliata e imbarazzata al tempo stesso perché, a pensarci bene, Jiraiya aveva ragione e lei era solo una gran bugiarda.

  
  
**#09. Regret**   


«Togliti la maglietta»  
«Tsunade, sai meglio di me che sono sempre pronto a fare del sesso, ma non credi che—»  
«È per medicarti, idiota. Hai una costola rotta, vero? L’effetto del sonnifero che ti ho somministrato non era del tutto sparito quando hai iniziato lo scontro con Orochimaru»  
«Ecco, magari potevi evitare di narcotizzarmi» le fece notare, per poi sedersi a terra e sfilarsi la maglietta reticolata.  
Tsunade si inginocchiò accanto a lui, con le ferite ancora aperte e il viso sporco di sangue, e iniziò a curargli la frattura.  
Gli occhi di Jiraiya si posarono dapprima sulle mani abbottate della donna, poi sulle iridi nocciola incorniciati dalle lunghe ciglia. Non seppe dire se lo sguardo di Tsunade fosse semplicemente concentrato o se quello che attraversò quegli occhi fosse… rimorso.  
«Mi dispiace» sussurrò lei «Per tutto, intendo».  
Jiraiya sospirò.  
«Vorrà dire che a Konoha mi offrirai da bere».

  
  
**#10. Look**   


Aveva impresso nella mente ancora quello sguardo lascivo di pochi istanti prima, le dita sottili che si intrecciavano fra i capelli candidi, mentre i sospiri sommessi gli rimbombavano ancora nelle orecchie.  
Jiraiya era certissimo che quel ricordo non avrebbe mai abbandonato la sua mente. Specialmente perché non avrebbe mai permesso una cosa del genere. Lo avrebbe custodito gelosamente fino al giorno della sua morte.  
Si voltò su un fianco, reggendosi la testa con la mano. I capelli bianchi ricaddero sul futon, mentre il lenzuolo gli copriva le gambe. Posò lo sguardo sul corpo nudo disteso accanto a sé.  
«Scordati che possa ricapitare» chiarì Tsunade, mentre gli dava le spalle.  
«Questa credo sia la quarta volta che lo dici» gli fece notare divertito «E sinceramente spero non sia l’ultima—»  
Un calcio poderoso sugli stinchi gli impedì di concludere la frase.

  
  
**#11. Sheets**   


Ormai Tsunade aveva perso il conto di quante volte fosse finita a rotolarsi irrimediabilmente fra le lenzuola insieme a Jiraiya. Aveva smesso di contarle quando si era resa conto che ciò la faceva stare bene, che quel _porco_ era in grado di toccarla in una maniera che mai avrebbe pensato.  
Ciò che però l’aveva stupita più di ogni altra cosa era che, ritrovarsi a letto con lui, baciare quelle labbra, sentire le sue mani grandi e ruvide percorrerle ogni lembo di pelle con una certa dedizione, non le era mai parso strano. Inaspettatamente, quei gesti le erano sembrati quasi familiari, come se se li fossero sempre scambiati.  
E lei non provava certe sensazioni da anni, tant’è che si era convinta che probabilmente mai le avrebbe più potute percepire.  
Fu lieta di essersi sbagliata.

  
  
**#12. Kiss**   


Tsunade si perse fra il ricordo di quella sera di mesi fa, quando Jiraiya l’aveva invitata a bere qualcosa.  
Non che quello avesse potuto considerarsi un appuntamento, ma in qualche modo si era allontanato da una consueta uscita fra amici.  
Non era finita come al solito, con lei che per il troppo sakè ingurgitato aveva finito per sbronzarsi e rimettere in un vicolo mentre il sannin le teneva la testa. Piuttosto, la serata si era conclusa con Tsunade che, con sua stessa sorpresa e una buona dose di coraggio, aveva baciato Jiraiya sulla soglia della propria stanza.  
Gli aveva afferrato il viso fra le mani, mentre il cuore batteva all’impazzata.  
Jiraiya aveva percepito un brivido lungo la schiena e il respiro caldo della donna schiantarsi sulla propria bocca.  
Poi Tsunade aveva congiunto le proprie labbra alle sue, con passione crescente, mentre uno strano peso sul suo cuore si dissolveva lentamente e le mani calde di Jiraiya le cingevano i fianchi.

  
  
**#13. Sex**   


I vestiti giacevano a terra, gettati alla rinfusa nella foga del momento. La stanza avvolta dalla penombra, il silenzio rotto dagli ansiti.  
Le mani di Jiraiya percorsero con bramosia le cosce nude di Tsunade, divorando con le dita ogni centimetro di pelle.  
Risalirono lungo i fianchi morbidi e ne seguirono i movimenti ondulatori e cadenzati, mentre la lingua tracciava scie bollenti lungo il collo sottile.  
Tsunade gemette nuovamente, i seni premuti contro il petto dell’altro, le dita intrecciate ai lunghi capelli candidi. Aumentò la frizione, spingendo più a fondo. Bramava di più, perché solo il contatto fisico non le bastava. Non le bastava più da tempo.  
Sentiva le pelli sudate e accaldate strusciare fra loro.  
Si strinse a Jiraiya più di quando già non lo fosse e, famelica, gli catturò le labbra con le proprie, mentre il cuore batteva all’impazzata.

  
  
**#14. Return**   


«Jiraiya!» esclamò Shizune, vedendolo entrare nell’ufficio dell’hokage.  
Tsunade lo accolse con la solita espressione seria, degna dell’alta carica che ricopriva, ignorando il sussulto che ebbe il suo cuore quando lo vide entrare sano e salvo.  
«Il rapporto?» domandò, ostentando una certa freddezza.  
«Ho scoperto il nascondiglio del leader dell’Akatsuki».  
«Ottimo lavoro» rispose, poi congedò Shizune, che uscì dalla stanza richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
«Certo che mi aspettavo un’accoglienza più calorosa—»  
Venne zittito dalle labbra di Tsunade.  
Certe volte le pesava più del solito mantenere un atteggiamento distaccato, specialmente quando rivedeva Jiraiya dopo missioni pericolose che si auto affidava. Eppure sapeva meglio di chiunque altro che spesso era necessario mettere da parte i propri sentimenti, soprattutto nel mondo ninja, che in quelle circostanze certi gesti non trovavano molto spazio.  
«Non dirmi che eri preoccupata per me» la schernì, sicuro di ricevere una risposta evasiva. Ma dovette ricredersi, perché non aveva messo in conto che certe volte Tsunade riuscisse ad essere diretta e sincera.  
«Sì».

  
  
**#15. Sunrise**   


Aprì a fatica gli occhi e si mise a sedere sul futon, scostando appena le coperte. Gettò uno sguardo al di là della finestra, osservando i volti degli hokage scolpiti nella roccia e i tetti delle case illuminati dalle prime luci dell’alba.  
Mai avrebbe pensato che sarebbe finita a governare Konoha, che avrebbe ricoperto una carica tanto importante e che avrebbe avuto fra le mani un intero villaggio da proteggere. Tuttavia, non si pentiva di niente.  
Si voltò dall’altra parte, scorgendo la figura nuda di Jiraiya ancora addormentata. Non era male svegliarsi e prendere consapevolezza che l’altro lato del letto non fosse vuoto e freddo. Eppure non poté fare a meno di chiedersi per quanto ancora sarebbe durato, perché a discapito dei propri sentimenti, sapeva bene che Jiraiya era un ninja e che tale lavoro comportava dei rischi.  
Allungò una mano per scostare i capelli dell’altro, ma prima che potesse farlo, il sannin si voltò verso di lei e, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, le posò sfacciatamente una mano sul seno.  
«Buongiorno, Tsunade!» la voce leggermente impastata dal sonno.  
«Sei il solito porco» rispose, fintamente esasperata.  
Decise che per il momento non era il caso di pensare a certe cose, che era meglio godersi quegli attimi finché la vita glielo avrebbe concesso.

  
  
**#16. Anniversary**   


Il sole splendeva alto a Konoha e sui rami degli alberi si potevano già intravedere i primi boccioli.  
«Io esco» aveva detto Tsunade.  
«Oh, è vero. Oggi è un anno» constatò Shizune «D’accordo, signorina, si prenda tutto il tempo che desidera!»  
L’hokage aveva annuito, l’aveva ringraziata e poi era uscita dal proprio ufficio.  
Il cuore, inspiegabilmente, aveva preso a batterle più velocemente e qualcosa le si era annodato all’altezza della gola.  
Arrestò i propri passi una volta giunta a destinazione.  
«Ciao Jiraiya» lo salutò.  
La voce le tremò appena e un sorriso amaro piegò le sue labbra. Non ricevere risposta, da uno come _lui_ , faceva male più di quanto avesse previsto inizialmente. Certo, quando aveva deciso di far visita alla sua lapide lo aveva messo in conto. Eppure, il cuore le si strinse in una morsa.  
«Alla fine, ho vinto la scommessa... e il prezzo da pagare è stato spaventosamente alto».  
Un senso di amarezza la invase completamente.  
Jiraiya era l’ennesimo pezzo di cuore che se n’era andato, colui che era riuscito a risollevarla, ma anche colui che l’aveva riportata indietro, a quell’orribile sensazione di vuoto.


End file.
